Take You as You Are
by Kames Over All
Summary: transfered to the account: kendallKAMESjames under new title (Take You as You Are)
1. Yes, it is So Very Important

**Okay, so my friend had parts of this written out, "Character back-story loosely based on ****niesama . deviantart . com ** 's Charlie and Joey" an amazing author if you like original work :) As for the rest of the story, 'henderlover' we did it! Wahooo! This is a joint story, between me and her. This story will probably develop into an series, of 3. This is the first story. Enjoy!

* * *

"_**Angelica's"**_** (James') POV **

"Here you go, Angelica," a nurse comes into my room in the hospital, with a tray of food for me.

"Thank you," I say, cringing at the nurse calling me by my real name. The food didn't happen to suck, completely. I mean it wasn't five stars or anything, but I was ok in comparison to other hospitals. Yes there had been other hospitals. I've been in and out of hospitals my whole life, a lot more here than when I lived in Florida. After moving to Minnesota with my mom, I became more of a dare devil. It was my only way to feel free and hopefully have an outlet to express my hidden secret. As soon as I'm done with my lunch, (they only gave me a few chicken fingers and a small soda.) I let out a burp.

The nurses all started to crack up from outside the hall, they had gotten used to my antics. Hourly wheelchair races, the constant start of conversations that had no point really and above all my endless requests. Pushing the tray aside, I dive right into the crayons and coloring books my mama brought for me from the house. The television audio filled the lonesome quiet air that had arrived early this morning. My roommate was discharged and I was left alone. Although we didn't talk or do much together, it was nice to hear someone breathing besides me. I pulled out my favorite color (Sheen Green) beginning to trace the outline of the bold border to the picture.

I'm in the middle of coloring in Patrick Star's pants, when I hear a small cough coming from the doorway_. Sneaky, Sneaky._ I rummaged in my mind. I look up, and see nothing and no one. _Was someone there? Did I finally have a new roommate to fill my voided boredom?_

_Obviously not._ I shrug and go back to my coloring, listening to the nurses and doctors rush by in the hallway outside my room. Redirecting my gaze to the TV and again, I hear a small little coughing noise from the doorway. I frown before pushing the table hovering over me in the hospital bed and climb out off and walking over to the doorway. If you want anything done you have to do it yourself!

I slowly crept toward the open door, (the nurses insisted I keep it open for emergency reasons.) wrapping my small fingers around the molding, I poked my head out and looked to my left. _No one._ I swiftly changed directions, stopping at an in shock boy around my age. He's got green eyes, the same color as my crayon. His messy blonde hair, shifted upwards in different directions. He had a mark on his chin, but I didn't bother to ask.

"Hi!" I said excitedly. Not only was he around my age, but I was going to assume he was my new roommate and he looked friendly!

"H-hi," he stutters, scared and embarrassed that I caught him.

"Oh good you two met already… well go play in your room, I have to, do some intake paperwork." Nurse Delilah spoke. It sounded as if she had faith, that we would become good friends, and by the looks of it, the new kid probably really needed one. I smiled a really huge smile at him, and dragged him into my room. Well our room.

"Do you like coloring?" he nodded. "Well, I have SpongeBob coloring books if you wanna help me," I climb up on to my bed again; he was somewhat at ease as I helped pull him up.

"I'm Kendall," he grins, crossing his legs Indian style by the tables opposite side from me. He was missing a tooth in the front. I get jealous; I still haven't lost my front teeth. Oh well it'll happen sooner or later. "What's your name?" _Really? As if I didn't see that coming, must've slipped my mind._

I swallow; I don't want to tell him. I don't even know what I consider my name to be at this point, but one thing is for sure, it's not Angelica.

"It's not important," I sigh looking down at the crayons I have laid out all over the bed. Kendall sits across from me and I feel his eyes on me, but I keep looking down. "Can you color Patrick's pants this color? They're like your eyes," I look up, changing the subject. He seems nice, but I don't want to tell him my secret. I don't want to scare him away.

"Really?" he holds up the crayon I handed to him up next to his eye as a joke. He tried to look at himself with no mirror or reflective object. "Ugh, I need one of those shiny things, I can't see myself without one!" he pouts. I laugh, and hand him my hand mirror. He smiles satisfied. "It really does match my eyes!" he exclaimed.

I smile as I watch my new friend color in Patrick Star's green flowered pants neatly, not crossing over lines or messing it up. "Yeah, it really does," I say, glad I made a new friend.

* * *

It was dark in my room; I was supposed to be sleeping. Nurses and Doctors came to check on me every so often—to make sure I wasn't still up and playing with my various toys or coloring with my crayons. They always left, apparently not having figured out my game. When they would walk in, I would quickly slam my head against the pillow and make it seem as if I were asleep.

I couldn't sleep tonight. Ever since Kendall and I became friends a couple days ago, it worried me what he would think if I told him about my real name, who I really was. I was afraid that he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't get it like my mama didn't, and I would go back to being a lonely fake. I really like Kendall; he's a good friend and fun to be with. For some reason, I start crying—I'm afraid of losing him. I don't want to lose Kendall; he's the only real friend I've got.

"Hello?" I hear someone whisper. I recognize that voice, Kendall.

"Diamond?" I told Kendall to call me Diamond, it was the only thing I could think of, it was a quick result of him being so pesky lately, seemingly agitated that I refused to answer a good amount of his questions. And above all reasons, it wasn't a complete lie. It was my last name, and it would have to do until I decided if I was going to tell Kendall about myself or not. Realizing that someone was still in the room with me, I squeeze my eyes shut and muffle my sobbing into the soft pillow. I feel my body shaking; I can't control the strong tremors my crying causes.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Diamond?" I ask again, fumbling around in the darkness of the hospital room. I couldn't sleep, I was confused about why Diamond was acting weird lately—always avoiding my questions and didn't want to talk about anything. I frowned as I got no answer, and made my way farther into the room.

I can see Diamond's figure under the covers now, it's shaking and trembling—is Diamond crying?

"Diamond?" I ask again, still making my way closer to the bed.

"It's me, Kendall," I whisper, almost at the side of the bed. Diamond's body stops its shaking for a moment, before starting again even harder. The sobs are clear now, and the shaking goes along with the sniffles and heavy breathing I hear. I'm worried now; I don't want Diamond to cry.

An idea pops into my head, a way to get Diamond to stop crying. I didn't like hearing the sobs; I didn't want my friend to cry anymore.

"I'm coming up there," I announce in the dark, jumping up into the bed next to my friend.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, hugging Diamond against my body. The shaking and sobbing got worse, I can hear it loud and clear now that I'm in the bed.

"I-I can't tell you…"

"_**Angelica's"**_** (James') POV **

"Why not, Diamond?" Kendall whispers into my ear. I feel him wrap an arm around my waist to comfort me—but I can't tell him just yet, I'm too scared.

"I'm afraid you won't like me anymore, or color with me or play with me," I tell him the truth. That thought alone has been haunting me since I met him.

"I'll still like you," Kendall yawns in my ear, waiting for me to tell him what he wants to hear.

"I'll tell you some other time," I decide. I'm going to have to sooner or later, just not now, I decided in my thoughts. I like Kendall being here with me, I like the feeling of his arms. They're soothing, and I don't want them to leave me just yet.

"Promise?" he holds me tighter in our spooning position, and for right now, I believe that he'll still like me if I do tell him. So with that I yawn and close my eyes in his grip before I say,

"I promise."

* * *

**(the next morning)**

"How come you don't like your name?" Kendall approached. Yeah, I knew it would happen sooner or later. I had tried to avoid it, by sending my mom out to grab some more blankets. She had surprised me with a visit, before she had to leave on her business trip to Texas. She was let in only for that reason, because in all truth, no one was allowed visitors during shift change.

I thought about it for a bit. Now or Never. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Ok." He leaned close so I could say it in his ear.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and whispered in his ear, "I wasn't born a boy. But I am a boy on the inside." I leaned back away to see his face.

"You mean you don't have a wiener?" He tilted his head sideways and looked confused. An expected response, but it was quite funny.

"Nope. And my real name is Angelica. But I hate that name. I want a boy's name."

"Why's your name Angelica if you're a boy? How come they didn't give you a boy name?"

"Because they don't know that I'm a boy. I keep trying to tell my mama, but she don't get it. She says I'm a girl."

"So that's why you have long hair? Even though you're a boy."

"Yeah. And my name is Diamond because that's my last name."

"Why don't you make up a boy name? If you could have any name you want, what would it be?"

I thought real hard for a minute. "James. It was my daddy's name. But he's gone now."

"Where'd he go?"

"He's dead. Mama said it was an accident when I was a baby, so I don't remember him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna be named after him?"

"Yeah. I like that name."

"Well I'll call you James from now on, if you want."

"Really?" I smiled real big. Kendall was a good friend.

"Yeah." He smiled too.

Kendall got up from the bed, "I'll be back in a sec James, I have to use the potty."

"I'll be waiting." I tried a deeper voice; I felt no need to hide anymore. He laughed and gave me thumbs up.

Closing the door, he disappeared and with a loud flick I saw the lights go on. My mom walked through the doors just in time to hear what he said.

"Why'd he call you James?" Mama asked.

"That's my new name. I'm a boy, and I need a boy name. So I wanna be James, for Dad."

"Oh gosh sweetie, you really mean this, don't you?" Mama looked down at me kind of sad.

"Yes Mama. I am a boy." I said.

My mamma and I had a talk about this whole thing that I was feeling. She took it well to my surprise. She had agreed to call me James and help me with transforming myself into a boy figure, but, she made one thing very clear. I wouldn't ever have a penis, until I was older if I wanted. Personally I didn't know what a penis was, so I let it roll of my shoulders as nothing.

"James, so mommy told you she was going on a business trip, and I am having a friend take you home and watch you while I'm gone." I just nodded as a red headed woman that I'd seen talking with Kendall before entered the room. She looked at mamma in shock.

"Hi Brooke, wow this is really convenient." She said lifting both eyebrows with shock.

"Why is that?" my mom asked.

"Where is Kendall?" the woman questioned as the flush echoed through the door, and it swung open to reveal a happy Kendall who didn't seem to notice the large amount of people in the room all the sudden.

"Kendall, is that your mommy?" I asked pointing at the woman.

Kendall shook his head "No, that's Penny. My mommy went away"

"Like your daddy?"

"James," my mother sounded annoyed.

"Yup" Kendall lied. Daddy didn't go away like mommy, and Kendall didn't care if Daddy did go away now.

Penny sat down next to Kendall. "Hello, Kendall, how are you today?"

"I feel okay, but the man in the white coat said I have to stay." He smiled though. Why? "And I'm okay with that, cause if I left James would be all alone." I smiled at that.

Penny gave me a quick look and then shot over to my mother, she mouthed my old name 'Angelica' my mother nodded and said she would explain later.

"Penny how's Katie?" Kendall asked.

"She's good." Penny smiled. "I want to talk to you though" She said.

"Okay" Kendall smiled sweetly up at her.

Penny felt her heart break at the sight. She didn't know how anyone could hurt such a sweet child as Kendall, who was sitting in his bed, Ningy his teddy bear, tucked firmly into his casted arm. His big green eyes bored into her and he was expecting something.

Penny smiled. "Kendall, your Grammy and Papa are too old to take care of you, sweetheart" she said. "and your dad's parents don't want to"

"No one loves me?" Kendall asked, tears filling his eyes. What did he do wrong?

"No, sweetie. I love you. I'd like to adopt you, and Katie, if you want" Penny said.

"What's adopt?" I asked.

"It's when you don't have a mommy or daddy, so you have a new mommy and daddy." Penny explained. "Kendall doesn't have a mommy or a daddy, so I'd be his mommy if I adopted him"

"and your husband would be my daddy?"

"Yes" Penny said. Her husband was dead, he'd died a year ago, he'd been a cop and gotten shot. She was a social worker, who went with the police when children were involved in domestic violence. But Kendall didn't have to know that until later, privately.

"And I'd live at your house?" Kendall asked.

"Yes"

"and you'd make me cookies?"

Penny laughed. "Of course"

"and can I watch TV?" Kendall asked. His daddy didn't let Kendall watch TV anymore, he said that little brats didn't deserve to watch TV.

"Yes"

"Can I use the car" Kendall asked slightly intrigued,

"Sorry, kiddo" Penny laughed.

"Would I have my own room?"

"I think that could be arranged" Penny laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh yeah. Wait can I still be friends with James?" Kendall looked worried, James was his new best friend, he wasn't leaving that behind.

"Of course." Penny smiled sweetly at me, my mother patted my back, she was happy I had a friend.

"I mean he just happens to be going home with you two." My mom gave me a wink.

* * *

**James' POV (ah yes, thy name is James!) 12 years later.**

I couldn't handle it anymore, _so many rules!_ Ever since I came out to my mother, she had been extra careful about letting me go places, always trying to ensure me safety whenever she could. I dashed out of the house, and stumbled down the drive way. Making my way onto the black asphalt street, I walked past Kendall's street, still best friends and so much more by now. Actually he was who I was going to see. It was his way of saving me from my mother's so called "birthday." I had just turned 16; I decided I didn't want a party. As much as she wanted to keep me at home, she knew I had other plans, she wasn't about to stop me.

As I walked, I remembered even more times from when I was younger, living down these streets.

The time I tried to run away because my mom made a comment about me being physically female; (was a long argument, I really didn't understand what she was talking about and I took it the wrong way.) The time Kendall and I started a hide and seek game on Halloween with all the kids in the neighborhood; the time I tried to protect a chalk drawing I'd done on the road by standing in front of it and making cars go around it (until my mom realized what I was doing and dragged me away so I didn't get hit by a car); and even the time I got my first bike, and I rode it up and down the street for hours straight, not stopping for anything.

I smiled at the memories, the good and the bad have changed me into the person I am today. An overly confident, (manly pointed out by Logan and Carlos,) more of a fashion diva, (I took over my mother's sense of style.) and a caring sensitive person, (thanks to my boyfriend, _Kendall.) _A lot of people consider me as a _"gay male" _**trapped **in a "female" body. In all truth I couldn't agree more. Turning to cross the street the oncoming cars stopped and the walk symbol appeared in LED's. From the white lines signifying the pedestrian walk ways, I crossed over onto the walkway to the park. I walked around the big old oak tree, I saw him, sitting on the swing. His blonde hair was swaying lightly in the breeze, and I heard a hint of his voice. He was humming a soft unrecognizable tune. On his lap laid a small box, wrapped in light green paper with a black bow on top. I smiled at the sight of him, and he looked up. I sat down on the swing next to him.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to do my shot." I said

_At age 4, my mother knew and accepted it. At ages 6 through 9 I was considered a legal male, and my name was changed from Angelica Marie Diamond to James Dylan Diamond. At age 10 I started hormone blockers so that my body wouldn't go through female puberty, and at age 15-16 I started taking prescribed testosterone to go through male puberty. I still have a vagina and a uterus, and can still have children physically. _

"On your birthday?" He gave me a strange look.

"Yeah. Just happened to be today. But it's only my fourth one, so no big changes yet. My voice won't get deep until after six months or so . . . that's what the doctor said."

"Sucks that you have to wait that long." Kendall looked up at the setting sun, squinting his eyes. "So why didn't you have a party this year?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't really want one. Besides, you would be the only one who'd come…"

"So? We could have had the best party ever, just you and me." He swung sideways and we bumped hips. "But I kind of like this too." He stood up from the swing, and I followed him to the older tree. He took a bit of a running start and jumped up at the tree, grabbing one of the lower limbs and pulling himself up, leaving the wrapped box at the bottom. I picked it up and carefully climbed the tree to sit next to him.

"Can I open it?" I asked, holding up the box.

"Hang on a sec." He said, and pulled me into a small kiss. As our lips parted, he brushed his hand along my cheek, and whispered, "Now you can." before leaning back.

I smiled, and carefully broke the tape that held the paper together. Without ripping the paper, I opened it to find a small wooden box, with two sets three letters carved into the top: J.D.D., My initials, and K.F.K., Kendall's initials. I opened the box to find a collection of pictures of us, starting when we were only four, when I still had really long hair and wore flowery skirts my mom put me in, and going all the way through our yearly school group pictures, and through pictures of him and me kissing when we started dating three years ago, and then there were a few blank white pieces of paper at the end. On one of the white pages Kendall had written in his scribbly handwriting, "Prom". On another he'd written "Graduation." And on the last one, was written something that put tears in my eyes: "Wedding".

I blinked back my tears and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a bear-hug that almost made us fall out of the tree. He caught a higher branch to hold us steady as he hugged me back with the other arm.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said, kissing me as he pulled away from the hug.

It was at that moment that one our teenage neighbors rode by on a bike and looked up in the tree. He swiveled on the bike as he did a double take, almost causing him to run into the fence. As he regained his balance he had just enough time to yell "Faggots!" at us before riding out of the park and continuing down the street.

"See you in Hell!" Kendall called back at him, but he didn't hear. I laughed, and took his hand in mine, and pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled away and whispered to me, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Again amazing author! (****niesama . deviantart . com) Me and 'henderlover' **had a lot of fun writing this… prolly the next chapter will be up in a few hours or so… Please Review :)


	2. Said Time of the Week

**Okay my computer problems have hopefully ended! Yeah we will see how long that lasts. Anyways thank you too, amrice101, zoebeansmom, BTRluver143, BigTimeFan50… we (Kamesplus & henderlover) really appreciate your support. I took the previous version and twisted it more, just for fun :)**

* * *

**Narrator's POV Kendall's house**

Monday morning and Kendall was among the minority of the population who actually looked forward to said time of the week. Most people despised this particular morning since it was the start of a brand new week but more importantly the end of the weekend. James' mother loved Kendall but often insisted that Sunday was a designated Diamond Family Day. (basically just James and his mother.)

The end of the weekend, the first day back to school, normally and that meant that he would get to see James again. A whole day without him was a lot. Kendall was looking forward to seeing, holding and kissing his boyfriend again. A day was far too long to spend away from each other.

Even though, he rolled out of bed far too early that morning and yet, he still felt refreshed and awake. Just the thought of seeing James put him in a great mood. After a quick shower, he returned to his room and threw on some skinny jeans and a flannel button up. He dabbed on some of James' favorite cologne and headed downstairs to get his shoes and backpack. He entered the kitchen after almost falling down the stairs, he was in a rush.

Kendall sharply rounded to the other side of the center island. He grasped a glass from the open shelf and pressed lightly against the refrigerator water dispenser. The clear liquid shot down swirling around at the bottom filling up rather fast. Moving over to the pantry, he took a blue lunch box down, unzipping it and placing it on the counter. He ripped open the refrigerator and slide out the bottom drawer. _Grapes. Strawberries. Blueberries. _ He looked up. _Orange juice. Chilled raisins. Watermelon. _

Today was a late start for most Minnesota schools; Kendall had decided to take James on a little date. He also had another surprise for James' recent Birthday.

He took all of the items he had scavenged around for, and placed them neatly in the cooler box. He walked over to the front door and opened up the closet next to it as he pulled out a checkered blanket. It was hand woven by his grandmother; the family had always used it for beach days and picnics. He slid on his shoes while grabbing his keys,

"Mom, I'm going out with James before school, I'll see what happens later and let you know before I come home." His mother, Penny, waved him off as she groaned from the couch. He just smiled and shook his head as he quietly shut the door. Ok maybe it wasn't that quiet, but he tried his best due to the time. _6:22 am._

** James' house**

James alarm clocked buzzed as he smashed my fist on top of the snooze button. _Ah silence._ Why Kendall wanted him up so early, actually that's a really good question. The blonde had never told him, but he was excited. His mother caged him at home the day before and all he wanted was to go. Board games, totally not his thing. He really understood how she had missed her little 'boy' when he was only 6 or 7. Always so clingy to her, talkative all the time, willing to spend hours with her at any possible time. But _'kind of' _understood her pain, it's never easy to watch your child grow up. So he had been told. He sighed nervously.

**James POV**

"Good morning," I hear Kendall whisper into my ear behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Hi," I giggle as he kisses my cheek. _A joking big wet sloppy one._

He pulled away, "oh no Mr. Diamond, this attire will not do, although," he paused. "I really do enjoy the way my name looks across your butt." I blushed looking down; I was in nothing but my boxers. Specifically the boxer briefs that I bought for me and Kendall as a 'humorous' gift on our 3 year, 7 month anniversary. His had my name in neon green, and mine had his name, the same way. It was cute and sexy at the same time.

"Well, Mr. Eyebrows." I laughed, new nickname? Yep. "What do you recommend I where?"

He smiled, "anything you want Jamie." He connected our lips. _Yes, I love this, no; it's a yes that I love him. _I nodded after the kiss broke. Drifting reluctantly over to my closet, I walked in. My closet was more of a never ending hall. Sometimes it pays to have a rich mother. Stopping at the end, I grabbed a blue muscle shirt, with no sleeves, and a white padded vest. I grabbed some blue wash denim jeans, and my vans. They make my feet look wide but Kendall thinks it's adorable. Um, okay? Not even going to ask. After changing he clasped our hands together, and I followed him down the hall. He was eager, for a reason, I had no clue about. My mom, stood in the kitchen archway, winking at Kendall, I watched him wink back. _Wait, did she know what was going on? _I tugged at my boyfriend's sleeve.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" do I dare ask. He just continues to pull me along, making a quick exit out the door.

"Nope," he chuckles. "It's a surprise! I told you!"

"Kendall Knight not once did you mention a surprise in our conversation earlier." I scold.

"Well, I think I just did so… there." He smiles brightly apparently not effected at my annoyed attitude. He opens the car door and I jump in. There is a sharp pain in my stomach as I land on the seat, but I choose to ignore it. He makes his way over to the other side, and revs up the engine to his 2009 Jeep Wrangler. In his opinion the best model of the series. He had bought it used off of craigslist, and he had put some work into it. Adding 24 inch rims and giving it a new coat of paint. Metallic Orange.

I didn't even know this part of the town existed. We had been driving around for like 20 minute turning here and there, getting stuck at red lights. And above all, my favorite thing about Kendall driving was his funny cursing fits he would throw at the other drivers.

"Can you give me a hint?" I beg, sticking my bottom lip out into a pout with the best puppy dog eyes I could pull off. Katie and me had worked together to find a face that would make Kendall give in. This was one that worked continuously, until now.

"Nope," he pops the 'p', ticking me off even more. Same answer over and over.

"Fine. You can't kiss me for a whole day if you don't tell me," I cross my arms, hoping this method will work. He goes silent for a moment.

"Fine," he shrugs.

"Fine!" I turn and look out the window, frowning. We've been driving for almost 50 minutes; the sun's starting to make its way up the morning sky.

"Fine," Kendall repeats, sounding a little too smug for my liking.

"Kendall!" I give up, groaning.

"What?" he laughs. I'm so annoyed I don't even notice he's stopped the car and we're parked.

"Where are we going?" I beg, not paying attention to our surroundings outside the car.

"Here," he grins.

"Here—" I'm confused. "Oh." I look outside; we're parked right outside a horse farm? "Why are we at a—"

"Come on," he interrupts, sounding excited.

As soon as we enter the outside world, we're hit by the smell of animals, not my favorite scent. The gross smell is quickly washed away by the amount of adorable puppies running up to me and clawing at my calves.

He waits for me, holding out his hand. I notice he has a strap over his other shoulder. I quickly made my way through the whimpering crowd, and joined his hand. We quickly made our way up the red stable, where I spot a man stabbing his way through a pile of hay.

"Billy, right?" Kendall questions. The man nods placing his pitch for on the ground.

"You must be the Knight party I imagine, my earliest reservation of the day." He winks at Kendall. I looked up at my boyfriend to see what was happening, but was quickly led into the stable. I looked around there were horses everywhere. _Wait was Kendall taking me riding? _I couldn't contain my excitement, I loved to ride when given the chance. I started hopping up and down, feeling quit hyper all the sudden.

"Pick a horse and tell the man, I'm going to find one for myself." He leaned in to kiss my temples. After the kiss he disconnected our hands and walked down stopping at each stall to give a sugar cube to each expecting hooved mammal.

I walked down, the middle isle and looked into each stall carefully, finally coming across a horse that peaked my interest. A black stallion with a blonde mane. I though he looked beautiful and just in time, I motioned for the man to come over as I pointed to the older horse. He nodded and unlocked the door. I went to go find Kendall as he saddled our choices up.

**Kendall's POV**

We started out slow, I wasn't too comfortable with riding a horse but stayed brave and strong for James. I loved him, so, so much. He knew it. We connected our hands, still grasping the reins tightly. I looked at the map Billy had given me. I set it in my lap to direct where we were going. I nudged at my horse, Jasmine's, side as directed as it lean towards the left changing direction James' horse, Moe, following suit. The riding area was an open field surrounded by a forest. The map led to a bare spot in the trees, where it was shady and relaxing.

As we entered the tree line, the independent leaves covered the sky view. We moved deeper and deeper in, when I finally spotted as sign.

**Clearing Up Ahead. - **

It gave two possible directions, apparently they both lead to the same spot. The map said to go left, so we followed the directions that we knew.

Narrator's POV

The red juice dripped down his chin as he bit into the crisp strawberry. Kendall watched as James licked his lips after finishing off the last seeded berry. Kendall pulled James closer into his lap, an awkward position because James was always slightly taller. The two horses stood in piece seeming as if they were sleeping.

"Kenny, why do horses sleep standing up?" James tugged for an answer.

"I really don't know, it's cool though, and if I had to do that my legs would probably give way after five minutes." He chuckled.

"Hmmm, this is nice." James grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, more!" Kendall challenged.

"Really? Prove it." James was slightly intrigued by his boyfriends answer.

"Come on, let's head back I have another birthday surprise for you." He just grinned.

**Kendall's POV**

Two hours had passed and it was time to wrap up our peaceful morning date with one last surprise for my un expecting boyfriend. We hopped off our horses and Billy took them in. I led James to the front of the stables, and looked down into a pen. The same puppies from before, some jumpy some lazy sat in the cage, the white sign up front said _**'for sale'**_

James finally understood why I brought him here.

"Kendall_—"I'm so happy he don't even have the words to say. I was getting him a dog._

"Pick any one, Happy belated Birthday baby," i smiles, giving his hand a squeeze before motioning towards the puppies.

"I don't even know—they're all so cute," He's completely torn, all of the happy little puppy faces make me want to cry— he has to choose only one though!

"How about that one," I points to a small pug.

"Hmmm…No…he looks kind of mean," James looks into the pug's squashed face and eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable with the look he was giving him right back.

"How about this one?" James looks at a little golden retriever puppy.

"He's going to grow up to be huge. And shed a lot," I points out, making me shudder. Shedding creped him out and I knew it. Suddenly a small little puppy that I hadn't seen before that was sleeping stands up and stretches, yawning while doing so. We hadn't seen him before, because he was balled up in the corner, asleep, while all of the other puppies crowded around us.

"Hi kiddo," James chuckled, I left them alone to bond, as the white dog with shiny black areas all over his body walks up to him. He has one silvery blue eye, the other a dark green. He looks like a tiny husky.

**James' POV**

He hops up and licks my face, before sitting and looking right at me_. I'm in love._

"Kendall," I call him over. Kendall comes over and kneels down next to me.

"Isn't he adorable…" Kendall asks, it's more of a statement than a question though.

"Hi cutie," I start speaking to the puppy.

"Do you like him?" Kendall smiles at me, noticing how much I love the dog.

"Yes, can I get him?" I ask, excited to be taking home this beautiful animal.

"You can, if you really want," Kendall leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Okay, I want him," I decide, pointing at the adorable husky mix puppy.

"Excuse me," Kendall calls over a woman, apparently working for Billy. "We'd like this one."

"Who, this guy?" she points to the right dog.

"Yeah," I bounce up and down, extremely excited. I've wanted a dog for years, I told my mother and Kendall this almost every day. She picks him up and puts him on a leash, before handing the leash to me.

Kendall follows her over to the cabin to pay, while I kneel down next to my new puppy.

"Hi baby," I smile, petting the fluffy little puppy. "What are we going to name you?"

Fox.

"What are you going to name him? He's officially yours," Kendall smiles down at me.

"Fox," I chuckle. "He looks sneaky. Like a fox. Also beautiful, like a fox."

"Fox it is," Kendall leads me outside, laughing at my excitement.

We get in the car, and I get to hold Fox in my lap on the way home. We had actually skipped school that today. All but two classes how did I manage that? But I still have to pick up some work, for Kendall and myself, mainly some study papers. I figured we would stop by school first then go to CVS grab some stuff and hang out probably at my place.

"I don't know what my mom's going to say about this one," I frown, looking at the adorable puppy watching the other cars go by out the window.

"It was my idea, so I asked her and she gave me her permission," he smiles back at me, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"You're honestly the best," I lean over to kiss his cheek, not wanting to distract him from the road.

"Only for the best," he chuckles.

"I love you," I grin, looking back at Fox, who is happy with his new spot on top of my arms in my lap.

"I love you too, baby," Kendall smiles, watching me hold the new addition to the Diamond family in my arms.

** School**

I stare into my open locker at school, figuring out everything I need to study with. Deciding I'm set to go home, I close my locker and turn around in his hold, kissing him lightly and slowly. He keeps his arms set on my waist when I pull away.

He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers as we make our way down the hallway, weaving through the few people who liked coming early to school. We stop at his locker, and I chuckle at all of the pictures of the two of us he has put up inside the door.

There's almost too many to count, some of them I recognize from the engraved box of pictures he gave me the other day for my birthday. He notices me looking at the pictures, and pulls one down from the collection.

"This is one of my favorites," he hands it to me. I look down at the picture, to see a picture of one of the first days we met, back in the hospital. We're sitting across from each other on the hospital bed; coloring that old SpongeBob coloring book I used to love. I still have it, actually. It was tucked away somewhere, but I definitely still had it. I refused to throw it away—too many good memories started with that coloring book.

"I like this one too," I smile, handing it back to him.

"And this one!" he reaches up for another picture and handing it to me before pulling out a couple of binders from the locker. This picture is more recent, it's of the two of us at a party together—laughing and smiling with each other while dancing around in the middle of the living room, surrounded by other people dancing. I smile again, remembering that perfect night with my boyfriend.

"I feel old looking at these, they all feel like so long ago," I put it back up on the back of the locker door, under a magnet to keep it up.

"Time flies when you're in love," Kendall grins, leaning in to kiss me.

"Fags!" I hear someone shout right as Kendall's lips are about to touch mine.

I look up to see Tommy Ruse laughing along with some of his buddies, all pointing at Kendall and I. Kendall clenches his fists tight, I notice it out of the corner of my eye.

"Kendall," I warn him, not wanting him to get in trouble again. "Calm down." Kendall exhales deeply before slamming his locker shut.

"Come on," he mumbles, before he's dragging me along down the hallway—away from Tommy.

"Kendall, stop," I plant my feet in the ground, causing him to jerk to a stop.

"What?" he looks angry.

"He does this every day, you need to stop getting so worked up over it," I tell him, knowing he's capable of lashing out on the boy at any point. "You've already been suspended, please, not again."

He finally calms down, after hearing my pleas. I keep a firm grip on his wrist though, worried he might run down the hallway and attack Tommy and his goons.

"I'm just so sick of them calling us that," he sighs, looking down in shame.

"They're stupid," I point out, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about them."

Kendall seems to finally get the point, and sighs before wriggling his wrist out of my grip and intertwining our hands again.

"I was having such a good morning up until now," he grumbles as he walks me out of the door, into the parking lot.

** James' house**

I placed the puppy on the slippery tile floor, watching as he scampered sliding in every direction trying to grip the ground…

"And who are you?" I heard my mother's voice, sounding happy and loving, she peaked her head from around the corner. "Thank you Kendall for not getting him a giant."

Kendall nods, laughing. "eh, It was James' choice not mine."

"Do you wanna stay here tonight," she asked. I started to jump up and down his loose bangs walloping around.

"Yes he does," I shouted out, not letting Kendall finish. The blonde laughed at his boyfriend.

"I guess fates already decided, so sure." He laughs grasping my waist and kissing the crown of my head.

**Kendall's POV**

After dinner, James' mom fled to her office to work on business. We slowly climbed the stairs into his room. Painted a light neon green, pictures of us together covered one wall. A 78" plasma T.V. on the opposite wall form James' bed. Laying down the Kinect System covered the coffee table under it.

"Babe, wanna play Just Dance?" I smirked at James, I was a god at that game.

"you're gonna lose but I'm game." He walked over tapping the screen on and clicking the Xbox's switch. *bing* The vibrations of the cooling fan, echoed off the walls. The soft purring of music started filling the air as James selected the 'DANCE OFF' option, followed by 'SONGS' then into the dance for 'Party Rock Anthem.'

We stood still, watching our bodies appear on the screen. The icon started to display a dance and in a synchronize way, we started to wiggle out hips, gliding our arms out.

"You're on." I chuckled as the screen displayed a new move. Starting from the ground we would step out and swoosh our arms over our heads, just to bring them back down, repeating it over and over. Apparently Fox was intrigued by us and he leaped down from his perch on the bed and tilted his head in confusion. As soon as our legs were required he jumped to my ankle, gnawing at the skin covered joint. I jumped out of step, losing a few points.

"Jamie, we got a biter." I said out of breath catching back up to where we were. James was ahead of me, by roughly 21 hundred points. I growled as I continued to watch his score climb, the word, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect displayed on the bottom left of his screen. Laughing slightly he completed the last few moves boosting him higher than me. The song rang out… "winner!" the speakers echoed. James' name appearing on the screen, still copying his movements as he did a victory jump.

**James' POV**

We stayed in completion for hours, I always beat Kendall. Thank you Fox! We fell to the ground as the last song on the list played out. "Kenny, 98 songs is way too much!" I said, gasping for air numb in the legs and arms.

Half dragging, half crawling he made his way over to me, placing a light kiss on my cheek. "Love you. Night."

"Night, sweet dreams." I sighed back.

"sweet dreams baby," he said as Fox crawled into my lap, wagging his tail dozing off to sleep. The three of us all on top of each other lay on the floor snoring away.

* * *

**so like I just noticed that this chapter changes POVs like… 8 times… hope you like it… :) we'll have another up by tomorrow. **


	3. Tested Positive

**Ok… so this chapter is short. Like really only 1,000 – (or less) words. So it just helps explain some minor details.**

* * *

**James POV Dream:**

"_Hold in there baby, a couple more pushes," Kendall cringes as I squeeze hard on to his hand—almost breaking it._

"_Owwww!" I scream, trying to push a baby out from my…you know. "God Kendall, why did you do this to me?" I scream, my insides burning, all of my energy being wasted on the baby._

"_Come on baby, a little bit longer," he tries to calm me down._

"_Nothing you say will calm me down, asshole," I'm seething with anger, nothing has ever been so painful for me, how could I not hate him right now? Kendall though, doesn't look hurt by my outbursts of anger._

"_Just hang in there," he chuckles, leaning down to kiss my forehead, plastered with sweat. "Keep pushing Jamie, you got this."_

_His attempts at calming me down are starting to work, so I swallow before nodding and pushing harder._

"_God!" I scream again, pain ringing through out my entire body._

"_Almost there Mr. Diamond," I hear the doctor tell me. "Keep pushing."_

_How could everyone be so calm right now? I was having a freaking baby!_

"_You're doing so great Jamie—" _

"_Ow!" I scream again, not being able to bear the pain. What else could I do though? I was helpless. The baby wouldn't just disappear._

"_Almost there James—"_

"_Ahhh!" I shout once more, before a sense of relief washes over my body. "Oh my god," I breath out heavily, panting. I let go of Kendall's hand, my body still shaking from all of the trauma it just went through._

"_Oh Jamie, I love you," I hear Kendall say before my vision starts to blur._

"_It's a boy, Mr. Diamond!" is the last thing I hear before I black out into a deep sleep._

* * *

"_James, Jamie. Wake up," I feel Kendall shaking me, he sounds sad and scared. My eyes flutter opening, I realize I'm in the hospital bed. __**That's right; I gave birth to our beautiful baby boy earlier!**_

"_Kendall, where's the baby?" I look up at him. Kendall has tears in his eyes._

"_James he—"_

"_Where's my baby?" I sit up, cringing as I feel pain in my lower level. "I want to see him, Kenny."_

"_James…he didn't—"_

"_Excuse me, Nurse, can you bring me my child?" I call over a nurse walking by in the hallway._

"_No sir, you're not allowed to see him," she responds with a stern look on her face._

"_W-what?" I stammer, tears filling my eyes. "Doctor?" I ask for the doctor who helped with the birthing process who was flying by in the hallway as well. He stops and comes over._

"_Why can't I see my baby?" I ask, tears spilling._

_The doctor quickly turns away, not answering me._

"_Wait, where are you going?" I call after him, too weak to get out of the bed I was strapped into—unable to move my legs. "Excuse me, Nurse," I cry, looking for my boyfriend._

"_Where is he? Where's my child?" I ask desperately to another passing by nurse. She quickly shoots me a dirty look, and walks off. _

"_Kenny," I cry, turning back to my boyfriend._

"_You killed him, James. You killed the baby," Kendall is now glaring at me._

"_W-what…No," I don't believe it. I couldn't have—I did everything right! I gave birth to the child!_

"_You killed him," Kendall repeats, eyes narrowing down at me. He takes a step away from me, away from the bed._

"_How did I kill him? I heard him, I heard him crying before I fell asleep! Kendall please! Tell me you're kidding!" I beg, terrified._

"_No, James. You killed him. I hate you," he says, eyes narrow with disgust._

"_No, Kendall, please don't say that," I try to move my legs, but they're both bound to the bed somehow—my arms flailing hopelessly towards my boyfriend. "Kenny I love you, please don't leave me."_

"_How could I be with someone who killed my child?" he narrows his eyes. "How could I love you," he spat, walking away._

"_Kendall—please!" I scream, but my voice suddenly disappears and everything is quiet. "Kenny!" I feel my lungs shaking inside of me, throat scratching at my empty screaming and shouting. I couldn't let him go, I wouldn't._

"_Kendall!" I shout once more, tears flowing freely and heavily down my face._

_Kendall is gone._

* * *

**Narrator's POV Reality**

James found himself thrashing around, eyes shooting open to the felling of sweat dripping down his forehead. He needed answers, now, _the test. _James slowly got rose up, stumbling around feeling for the plastic bag. Upon grasping it he pulled out a box. _**Clearblue Easy Digital Pregnancy Test. **_James nervously flipped the box over reading the directions.

_** the test. Simply hold the stick pointing downwards in your urine stream for 5 seconds only. 2. Wait. An Hour Glass symbol will flash to show you the test is working. 3. Read your results. Within 3 minutes, your result will be displayed in words. Store at 36-86 degrees F (2-30 degrees C). Do not freeze. Consult your doctor with any further questions.**_

He shakily removed the two tabs holding the box together, sliding out a white stick, with a blank display screen. He was terrified, what if he was, and his dream came true and he lost Kendall, and, and… the thoughts were unbearable. He just shook his head, he had to do this, he needed to know. Unzipping his pants he sighed, he let the yellow waste liquid flow onto the metal tip.

Within a few seconds he had his answer. _Positive. _His back crashed into the wall, he slid down crying. No, no, no. He began to shiver as the door cracked open.

* * *

**So we told you it would be short, it was redone from its original version to add another chapter. 'henderlover' this story is Freakin Beast! Anyway, so as a surprise… the next chapter… much longer than this will be up in like thirty minutes, that's right 2 tonight! So please stand by… lol and just sayin' i really don't consider this a so called "cliff hanger cause like the next chapter will be up, like in a bit, like less than an hour so... yeah.**


	4. Always Together As a Couple

**So I like told you so! :D Enjoy! **

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"James!" Kendall sighed.

James' eyes fluttered open, feeling tears continue to flee down his face. Kendall looked at him worriedly, rushing over to his side kneeling down next to him, smoothing a hand through James' brown hair, "Hey, are you alright?"

James rubbed his eyes with embarrassment. He tried to answer, but a choked sob slipped out of his mouth instead. Kendall looked even more concerned than before, holding out his arms as he always did. James immediately snuggled closer; Kendall's hugs always consoled him. Fox was swiftly patrolling investigating anything that bothered to move.

Kendall was safe and warm as always, his fingers trailing lightly through James' silky hair. James' eyes shut again, his pounding heart already slowing. "Nightmare?" Kendall asked quietly.

James nodded. _Well that was what woke him up in the first place. _Wrapping his arms around Kendall's body, holding him as close as possible. "You haven't had one in a while, wanna talk about it?" Kendall commented, James tried to ignore it, staying silent. "Is everything okay?"

"J-Just a rough week I guess," James mumbled into Kendall's shoulder.

"I think there's a little bit more to tell," Kendall became impatient, still calm and trying comfort his boyfriend in any way imaginable.

He squeezed James tighter. "Just let me know if anything's ever bothering you, James," he whispered, "I'm always here for you."

"A baby." James spoke.

"What about a baby?" Kendall became confused; he obviously didn't see what was coming.

"Our baby had died in childbirth, and when I wanted to see it, everyone just ignored me. That's what the nightmare was about." James answered softly, and here it comes, he thought.

"Okay?" Kendall questioned, apparently still not as smart as he usually made himself out to be.

James was good at hiding things. He once hid Carlos' helmet for a full week before Carlos finally found it at the bottom of the pool. He had once hid all of Logan's homework until Logan had nearly been crying from the stress. He had kind of felt bad for making Logan that stressed out but it had been fun to watch Logan squirm.

But the thing James was best at hiding was his emotions.

"Yep, we're ok." James responded.

"Wait what do you mean we're?" Kendall caught James; it's a miracle the gears in his brain finally turned round James joked in his head... The blonde boy smiled. "Jamie, how did this happen?"

James instantly loosened up becoming comfortable. "Well you see, a boy named Kendall and a boy named James really got worked up, and Kendall shoved his…" James paused Kendall knowing what he was implying, "up James'," he paused again, and laughed. "And here we are." He smiled sweetly up at Kendall's face, impressed and in awe with how his boyfriend was taking it.

"How long, come on tell me how, long do I have to wait." Kendall jumped, he was so excited! _James was having a baby, his baby._

"A while, like 8 months, I'm only 3 weeks in I'm guessing, we can find out when we go to the doctors." James whispered, and gently laid his head on Kendall's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat... trying to fall back asleep.

After a while he, _possibly,_ succeeded at his task and even though he was "asleep" he continued whimpering briefly through the night. While Kendall stayed awake feeling it was his job to be prepared for anything to happen. Minutes felt like hours as he kept a watchful eye over his crush in which he had been madly in love with since the 7th grade. There was just something about the way James was always infatuated with his hair, the way he could see deep in the thoughts of others and know what was troubling them, or what was on their minds; while also skillfully hiding his own feelings putting others before himself, his hypnotizing gaze exploded in his hazel eyes as he stared in yours would completely blow you away, and make you feel important as he comforted you in any way possible.

He still kept his focus on James' tired body. Totally going to be a long night!

**James' POV**

I had noticed Kendall had fallen asleep, not more than a few hours, after I faked going to back to sleep. I looked at the clock. _4:22 am. _

I sighed. I can only wonder why people are the way they are, thoughts rolling through my mind as I looked at Kendall' shirtless torso and followed the scar that marked from the top of his shoulder, twisting and turning, reaching down past his sweatpants waistline with my eyes. Kendall never really talked about how he got that mark just that his father was really abusive. I always wondered how far down it went. Even during sex, I never noticed it, I always was so caught up with Kendall, and the thought never really crossed my mind. I started to trace it with his finger, I didn't even make it halfway down when Kendall shot up, eyes widened, and looking straight at me. "I'm so sorry I woke you," I whispered trying not to wake anyone else up. Kendall shook his head, and plopped back, against the pillow.

"Jamie why didn't you tell me?" the thoughts finally started to sink in, oh boy.

**Kendall's POV**

"Well," James went on to explain to me, he had actually just found out before I found him crying. _He was literally crying because of it._

"Okay," I whispered, I hated being out of the loop. "You really need to know that you can tell me anything." He smiled, "and as a couple we will always get through things together. Always!"

"Promise?" James was never trusting, over anything.

"Promise baby." I smiled, "you three hungry?" I said looking at the clock, referring to James the baby and Fox.

"What are today's specials?" James joked.

**James' POV**

Still really early, we crept down the stairs almost tripping over Fox at times, trying not to wake my mom. We entered the kitchen as Kendall pulled out the cold greasy pizza pie from the night before. My eyes lit up with excitement. "So there is a god?" I said in an over dramatic tone. I grew to hate the whole idea of religion and decided not to believe in any specific religion at all. I just could not grasp how someone who apparently made him in his own image and loves him no matter what he has created like his own could hate such a simple thing. Or how there was always a catch in everything. It's just annoying. It was a hard time for him to find out how most of these things worked.

I'm still a little shaken up from my dream, I couldn't help it. The thought of Kendall hating me—leaving me, made me want to crawl into a hole to die slowly and painfully. I just wouldn't let it happen.

"You okay?" Kendall looks at me after he puts the pizza in the oven—trying to reheat it.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I shrug, lying again. I knew my lies weren't passing Kendall's judgments, due to the fact that he raised an eyebrow at me like he always did when he caught me in a lie.

"Really," he comes over to kiss my shoulder, working his way up my neck and finally to my lips. This calms me down a bit, allowing me to breathe and relax again. "Are you sure about that?" he tries again, trying to get me to spill everything.

"No," I sigh, giving into the large amount of pressure he's putting on me.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" He reaches up to brush my bangs out of my eyes, something he knew I loved.

"Are you going to leave me, once the baby comes?" I swallow back the lump forming in my throat, willing my tears to go away.

"What?" Kendall looks hurt, his face twists in confusion. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know," I choke up, tears forming. "The dream…it was just so real," I cry.

"It's okay…How did it end again? That's when you were really screaming," he comforts me, before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a warm hug.

"Y-you said you hated me," I sob; worried he might actually hate me someday.

"Oh god, Jamie, I could never hate you," he pulls away from the hug to reach up and wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

"B-but in the dream—"

"It was just a nightmare, please, I love you so much. You know that. I'll love this baby…" he pauses to rub my packed abs, just another thing to think about leaving me, I thought. "Just as much."

"O-okay," I sniff, still worried Kendall might leave me.

"You don't seem convinced," he raises an eyebrow again, not buying my lies.

"I don't know Kenny—" My words are cut off by his soft lips meeting mine, inviting me into a safe haven I felt secure and loved in. When he pulls away, he grins.

"Do you believe me now?" he keeps the grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe," I shrug, smirking. Suddenly, my nose is hit by a strong smell—almost like…burning pizza?

Oh shoot.

"Kendall! The pizza!" I shout, just as the fire alarms start to go off. We start to panic, before I come up with a plan. "You grab it; I'll get the fire alarms off."

I run to the fire alarm system control box, turning off the blaring sound, hoping my mom didn't wake up. It was only 5 in the morning, after all. I stood in the silence, listening for my mother's footsteps.

When I come back to the kitchen, Kendall has the burnt pizza on the counter, staring at the black pie in front of him with a frown on his face.

"It burned," he pouts. I chuckle; glad we didn't set anything on fire.

"Yeah," I laugh, walking back over to my boyfriend.

* * *

Soon, we dig out some cereal from the cabinets, and settle on that instead of the pizza we failed at heating up. About an hour later, we're done and cleaning up the kitchen.

All of a sudden, my mom walks into the kitchen in her robe and nightgown and freezes at the sight of the two of us cleaning up.

"Why are you two up so early?"

* * *

**Okay so James' description on how this happened was killer! I loved it, and I think 'henderlover' found it funny as well. Well goodnight… and btw, the chapters are from now until the whole birth of the baby thing is going to be around 2,000 – (maybe a little under, like this one) words each. So… yeah…. Anyway… should have another up in the next 2 days. **


	5. No Hurt, Just Love

**Hi followers, sorry for the long wait. Computer issues! :| any ways, this is chapter 5... it goes ahead 2 months, and this is where we end up, as a summary, the past two months have been spent with Kendall and James trying to figure out, what to do, they wanted the baby, but arrangments for everything had become hecktic. And with out further addue Sarah and I present... Chapter 5: No Hurt, Just Love.**

**a special thanks to... LoghtxLyaoi. Crazy About Elvis. JamesxKendallxKames3. Amrice101. Who ever our, "Impressed Veiwer' is. Our two 'Guests'. and Rlla. Thank you so. so much... now enjoy! or die trying! lol**

* * *

**James POV:**

"Hurry up James! You're going to be late for school!" I roll my eyes in the mirror where I'm adjusting my hair. I sigh as I put down my lucky comb and my eyes land on my growing stomach in the mirror. I lift up my shirt, and turn to the side. _Still growing._

My perfectly flat abs and stomach was now being morphed into a freaking _baby._

"You're lucky you're Kendall's baby too," I mutter as I rub the tiny bump on my stomach. "You're going to be so perfect I won't have a choice but to love you, even though you're destroying my body."

I then drop my shirt and let it fall back down to cover up the bump, noticing how my voice was certainly starting to get deeper as I spoke to my unborn child.

"Hmph," I frown as I lean towards the mirror and notice some hair growing slowly on my chin, and overall I looked more…_manly._ I smiled, noticing the new dimples I had started developing recently—ever since I had started using the testosterone medications for the past half-year.

"James Dylan!" My mother continues to shout at me up the stairs. "You have to leave now if you're going to be on time!" I pull away from the mirror and straighten my clothes up before heading downstairs.

"It's fine," I inform her as I drag a box filled with some clothes and personal belongings down the stairs with me. "Kendall's driving this morning so I can give him the last of the stuff I want to have at his house."

"You're sure you two want to do this?" I watch as my mother raises an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Yes, mom. Kendall and I agreed to be around each other during the pregnancy. Also cause we feel like we skipped a lot in the relationship before this was _supposed_ to happen."

At the word 'pregnancy' my mom finally relaxed and smiled, followed by my own smile. She was really happy for Kendall and I, she'd finally get to be a grandmother. I was so fortunate that she was accepting of the baby already, I'd watched parent-child relationships go wrong with teenage pregnancies on MTV _all the time._

"I just want this baby to grow up happy and loved," my mom wraps her arms awkwardly around me. "So I guess, as the parent, you get to make the decisions."

"Exactly," I pat her back, unsure of what to do. My mom usually wasn't a hugger.

"And you promise you two will be living here at certain points?" she takes a step back and places her hands on her hips.

"Yep," I shrug. "I think it's going to be like that for a while. Until we're old enough and educated enough to get jobs and buy our own house or apartment, at least."

My mom lets out a snort.

"You're going to get a job?" she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Maybe," I'm a little offended, but I don't let it get to me because Kendall is already ringing the doorbell before I say anything.

"I'll see you later, I think," I frown, not sure of where I was going to be afterschool. Kendall often took me places out of surprise. I lean down to pet Fox, who is sitting at the door waiting for me to open it and reveal a new person. "See ya later buddy," I smile down at him.

"Is he coming with you?" My mom nods towards the dog.

"Maybe," I wink. "Maybe I'll just leave him with you." At this my mom shudders before turning back around and making her way to the office. Fox follows closely behind her, and I finally open the door for Kendall.

"Hey," he smiles and offers to help me with the box at my feet.

"I got it," I wave his offering arms away before bending over to pick up the box, only to find a shooting pain in my back. "Ow," I whine, snapping right back up. I had only gained four or five pounds at the absolute most from the baby slowly growing inside me, but it apparently was already impacting me in ways I didn't know about.

"See, you don't 'got it'," Kendall air quotes 'got it'.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes. "Please help me, Kendall," I bat my eyelashes obnoxiously and give a fake pout.

"Okay," he chuckles and bends over to pick up the box. "I don't want you hurting yourself, or the baby," he adds.

Soon the box filled with my things is tucked safely in Kendall's trunk and we're making our way to school.

"So did your mom say anything about us living in between houses?" Kendall turns into a parking spot and stops the car before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I don't know if she really likes the idea, but she's still definitely excited for the actual baby," I shrug, thinking about my mom's reaction earlier about the baby, about everything that was going to be happening in my crazy life.

"Good," Kendall smiles before leaning over the shift stick in between the driver and passenger's seat and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Mm," I hum as he pulls away. "This is going to be so great."

"I'm excited," Kendall admits. "Can the baby just get here now?"

"Don't worry; he'll be here before we know it."

"He?" Kendall chuckles before getting out of his side of the car. I get out on my side, and shuffle over to him as we walk together into the school.

"I really want a boy, Kenny," I giggle. "How cute would a mini-us be?"

"Pretty cute, I guess, I kinda want a girl though. A girly version of the two of us would grow up popular, beautiful and friendly." He intertwines our fingers and blushes, thinking about the baby girl and how much he'd spoil her.

"We'll just have to wait and see then," I challenge him, unsure of why he would want a girl. I was born a girl, and I didn't like it. I didn't want my daughter to possibly go through the same issue.

"What class do you have first?" I change the subject, noticing the gender of the baby would be a sore subject for us.

"Chem," Kendall groans. "Literally worse than watching paint dry."

"I'm sorry," I chuckle. "I forgot you hated that class." We walked to our lockers together, and attempted to ignore the hateful comments and insults we got from the usual bullies.

"One day I'm going to have to punch them," Kendall growls as soon as he closed his locker and led me down the hall.

"Hey, I can't afford you getting hurt or in trouble," I warn him.

"Why's that? They're so annoying, plus they have no idea how rude and hurtful they really are," Kendall whines.

"I think they do. They're just trying to get under our skin, at least they don't know about the baby yet," I try my best to calm my seething boyfriend down.

"But what would happen if they found out about the baby?" Kendall stops and seems worried. "It would get worse, they might try to hurt you or my baby girl." He lifts a hand to rub my stomach.

"Or boy!" I protest, smacking his hand away before picking it up . "We don't know. I want a boy remember?"

"Sorry," Kendall grumbles. We're soon outside of his chemistry classroom and he turns to face me.

**Kendall POV:**

"How is my favorite couple on this fine day?" a familiar high pitched voice cracked the air. _Our guidance counselor, Ms. Jiles._ James chuckled as he looked down at our hands, before dropping them.

"Good I guess," I smirked. "Still hopelessly in love" James laughed before setting his head down on my shoulder.

"Well just checking in, has Ruse been giving you any problems lately?" She asked.

I didn't want to be a snitch; but I was really afraid I would end up hurting the bully, and I didn't want to scare James away. So after exchanging looks with James, I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ms. Jiles crosses her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but can we in your office?"

"Of course," she nods. "I wanted to talk to you both in private anyway."

We followed the hyper woman down the hall, _how did she stay so enthused? I mean really… she is around dull kids all day; they hate school with a passion and could care less about each other._

Walking into the small office lobby we walked past Ms. Abatall, the school secretary. _Now her, yes I can definitely see why she hates her job._ _She sits behind a desk all day, answering and transferring calls; just that explains her bitter attitude. She's also bipolar, she will go from jittery and happy into a deep angry and annoyed depression, just like that._ Following Ms. Jiles into her office, we sat down. I grabbed James' backpack from him setting it next to mine down at my feet.

"So… before we get started, I have a question." I swallowed, hoping she wouldn't ask '_that specific' _question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sounding upset. _There it was. That damn question._

"What do you mean," James shot me a look, his body language described exactly what we were both thinking, _she knew about the baby._

She perked her eyebrow up, "I mean the baby! Aside from the slight hurt and all, congrats!" James and I remained unsurprised, though, just confused.

"Okay yes, I'm having a baby. Yes, it's Kendall's," he informs her randomly.

"I mean, I'm just saying before you ask any unnecessary questions."

Ms. Jiles nods, thinking it was a fair statement, urging him to go on.

"And we didn't tell you, because we're scared. Wait, but how did you figure it out?" James switched from topic to topic.

"Well, you dropped from hockey James, which is not something you'd do, you're too good," she reasons, picking up a stray paper clip on her desk before bending and twisting it to a strange shape.

"I had been curious, so I had thought back to what you told me about your physical 'form'." _Ugh, I hate her, why does she always make him uncomfortable? _ I immediately placed my hand on James', trying to sooth his active emotions.

"Then when you came into school a few days ago, I was positive that you were because it all fell together at that point. You had looked as if you were half dead. Morning Sickness," she continues to explain.

"If I were you, I wouldn't tell many people—if anyone at all, if that's the case then Ruse will have even more motive to make your lives hell," she explains.

"But how are people _not _going to find out?" I finally cut her off, freaking out. "I mean, James is fucking _pregnant_, it's not like he's going to stay skinny and people won't know!" I turn to look at my silent boyfriend, who has a pained expression on his face.

"Sorry baby, it's true," I shrug. James nods, agreeing with the statement and shaking away his pained look.

"But once he gets bigger…" I trail off, not wanting to finish the rest. I push myself along, however. "Ruse will find out, and I don't know what I would do if something happened…"

"Kendall, I can assure you nothing will happen to the baby," Ms. Jiles tries to comfort me, and I feel James' warm hand reaching over and squeezing my thigh reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about the baby," the words sound way harsher coming out of my mouth than they did in my head, but they were true enough. "I mean, you have to hear me out," I turn to James and take the hand that was previously on my thigh into my own hands, pressing it to my heart pounding chest.

"If the baby got hurt, something bad happened—whatever happened, I think we could get over it. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but I think we would get on with our lives together," I explain. James nods, pushing me along.

"But if something happened to you, Jamie," my voice cracks when I say this, I'm too choked up to speak. I clear my throat and continue though, fighting against the painful words.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, baby," James squeezes my hand, and I can finally bring myself to meet his eyes.

"Nothing will happen to me." _As if he knows exactly how things will happen_. "I'll be fine," he smiles reassuringly. "The baby will be fine. Everyone will be fine," he shrugs. I sigh before turning back to Ms. Jiles in my seat.

"So, on a lighter note," everyone relaxes. "Got any fun plans for the week?" Ms. Jiles asks, leaning back in her chair.

Now it's my turn to smile, I raise an eyebrow, grinning. James has been totally unsuspecting of my plans for him, which is perfect. "Maybe we'll swing by the theatre this afternoon."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Eh? let us know! anyway... hope you enjoyed it, new chapters will be up in a day maybe two? :3 oh, and please vote on James' odd Pregnnacy Craving. We need ur help! :)**


	6. the simple numbers: 911

**Okay wow, it's been a while... this is more of lyk a really fluffy and cute part to the chapter, it was supposed to be on whole, but being it had two totally opposite emotion stand points, this part being, romance/humor/fluff, and then the next part being, romance/hurt and comfort./ fluff. so yeah, thats how i figure this, and i have no school tomorrow, so the next part will be up either later tonight or tomorrow... most likely tonight tho ;) so enjoy :)**

* * *

**Narrator:**

"So, my boyfriend has chosen to lead a criminal life through kidnap?" James pouted, slumping further down in the seat. His hair flared around whipping through the air, the Jeep had no doors or solid roof, so it was susceptible to heavy winds when driving.

* * *

**Kendall Knight:**

A flash of white was caught from the corner of my eye, as James shifted over and pulled something from his pocket.

"James?" I began to question as I noticed the pressed to his ear, he didn't respond but only acted as if he was listening to a ring. _Who was he calling?_

"911?" my eyes practically exploded from my head, "Hello?"

"James!" I made a harsh whisper, _why the hell was he calling the police?_

"Yes, I'm being kidnapped. My name is James Diamond and my boyfriend has captured me and our unborn child, holding us hostage."

"James!" this time I yelled, distracted from the road my hands reacted with a jolt to the left. I swerved back into control as I tried to understand the rest of the conversation.

"No, no, um yes." He answered one at a time.

"Jamie!" my voice was high pitched as I was ripped apart by fear. I looked into the review mirror and shot a look, Logan and Carlos had similar expressions, but just shrugged. I launched myself over, grabbing for the phone, but he was too quick and dodged my open palm.

"Yes, I think we are headed down-"

"James Dylan!" I screeched in horror, in a new attempt I succeeded at disconnecting the phone from his hands, pulling it into my own. I stared blankly at the screen, empty no calls. _That prick he just played me!_

He started with a simple giggle, and twisted into hysterics. I was so pissed.

He had slight tears welling up in his eyes, still laughing out. "Stop, Kendall, it hurts!" he clutched his stomach, and jerked up and down in cliché with his heavy hackles.

"You ass, oh my god don't do that to me!" I shouted realizing it was a joke.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell:**

"You know James, that wasn't really smart. And besides, you are his boyfriend, and so to speak are having his-" after speaking my usual logic, I finally hit a part of his earlier statement that my head just wouldn't wrap around. _How? He can't be serious._

"Wait, you're pregnant? That's medically impossible." I made my point veryclear; this had to be some type of hoax. I watched James squirm in his seat, Kendall presented his hand to the discomforted boy, and James squeezed it, Kendall just nodded.

"here Logan." He scrolled through his phone, and passed it back, what I saw left me in disbelief. I knew what the picture was of; it was an ultrasound, basically a visual generated by the bouncing of ultrasonic waves, which model the inside of organs, such as the stomach, intestines and abdomen.

Being I've been taught on this, I notice that there is an irregular shaped black pouch, with a lighter dot in the middle. _Holy Crap. _

"I know it's impossible, but it's happening buddy," James said proudly.

"Ugh," Kendall groaned, "can it get here already?"

"See that word 'it'; we don't even know what it is yet." James chuckled.

"Never mind." Kendall shrugged.

* * *

**Narrator:**

"To the moon."

"Really?" Kendall rapidly nods his head up and down.

"Really?" James asked again, stretching the word longer than he did before. Kendall just laughs and nods again.

"Really?" James deepens his voice on purpose, creating a raspy low tone. Kendall sighs.

"No James, not really."

"Where are we going?!" James bothers again, he looks around with anticipation. Looking out the window, he spots the theater, "wait, Kenny, really?!" he jumps for joy, bobbing up and down in his seat.

"I thought you could use a little push on your Hollywood career." Kendall says, smirking at his boyfriend's hyper attitude. Logan places his hands around, the seat and pokes his head between the driver and passenger.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

"Huh?" Logan scrunches up his forehead to wrinkles. As Kendall pulled into an available space, Carlos pops up next to Logan.

Kendall starred at the two, "Can I help you?"

Yes, I-" Carlos started out as Logan cut him off.

"Please inform us as to what happened with, 'Oh, no… we aren't going to audition, I want the four of us to go out to dinner,' part of our conversation?" Logan was referring to earlier; Kendall practically dragged the two along for this.

"Well," Kendall started, "I think Jamie's dreams are more important, right sweetie?"

"I think yes!" he chuckles.

* * *

"We are not getting out; we are going to stay right here." Logan demanded. Kendall was a liar, and lying gets you nowhere in life.

"Well, one it's dark and two, have fun I think those guys are checking you out." Kendall points out the group of hooded men standing at the corner of the street. A few of them were starring right at them.

"I'm all good, I gots a helmet." Carlos said cheerfully, and tapped his black shiny cover twice. A grin on his face. Logan starred as if he was crazy.

James made his way around the back; Kendall noticed this and continued to distract the two shorter boys. James gathered himself and with a leap, leaned into the open back and put Carlos and Logan in a head lock, "Give me all your money, now!" he demanded in a harsh tone. The two shorter boys screamed.

"Okay! We're coming!" they announced as Kendall walked over to help his boyfriend down.

"Brilliant work baby." He complimented.

"I try," James responded and put a hand over his stomach, while weaving his other set of fingers in Kendall hand. He leaned over to his blonde loves shoulder.

He sighs, "God I was too excited to think of something to sing…"

"Just sing what makes you happy."

* * *

**Kendall Knight**:

_James, god you are amazing in every possible way. So beautiful, so talented, so special to me. There is no stopping you, make your dream a reality._

As nervous as he was, I knew he would be great, and anyone not to see him as perfect, well they are just plain idiots.

He worked his hands into a heart, _now is your time to shine baby, knock em' dead._

* * *

**Narrator: - Flash Back –**

_Kendall smoothed the tacky paper across James' chest. Whispering comforting words. He had all the confidence in the world, James was perfect. If only James could see that himself. _

"_So, what are ya going to sing?"_

"_You'll see." He flashed a wide smile._

"_Oh, so I have to wait now?"_

"_Yep."_

_Kendall pulled him against his chest, "Jamie, and the it," Kendall chuckled, it referring to their baby. James laughed._

"_I'm glad we don't have to hide this from Carlos and Logan anymore." Kendall just nodded. "and I can't wait either, this is going to be so exciting." Kendall starts to tear up, happily._

_Wiping his face, he mumbles, "Wow, okay that was unexpected, guys don't cry. I'm supposed to be manly."_

_James chuckles, "you are Kenny, you are such the guy, and right now, it feels nice to know that I'm not so girly and that you cry too."_

"_I love you." James presses a slight kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Pure Bliss._

"_Loves you too baby."_

* * *

**(a/n: just a brief interruption, I know it seems at times that Kendall is very, girly, but in the end, he is got a more masculine personality, making him Dominant, and James has more of a feminine persona, making him a submissive role in the 'Kames' relationship, just a quick fact.)**

* * *

**Narrator: - Flashback Continued - **

_The brief chatter of Logan bickering with the more than desperate scout caught James' attention._

"_you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year."_

_Logan didn't think twice, "Hit me."_

_James sighed, "hey what's up with them stealing my spotlight? All I need is more competition!" he rolled his eyes. Kendall took his hands and stroked it gently._

"_Jamie – Boy, what are they going to do? They are completely talent – less," he paused. _**"They got nothing on you baby. Nothing on you baby." **_James sat in shock; Kendall had a voice, a killer voice as he sung those lines, giving James encouragement. The distraught woman must have heard, slowly making her way to Kendall she held up a finger with a questioning look, _

"_What about you Blondie?" Kendall just starred in surprise, but quickly shook it off._

"_no this is my babies dream, not mine." He said kissing James' cheek. The short woman rolled her eyes._

"_whatever." She acts as if to walk away, "by the way, 810 is next." James gulped. Kendall shoots up, and pulls James up both sets of hands welded together. As he turns his back, he feels a heavy slap on his back, he turns around to see, but continues to chase his back in circles. James grabs his shoulder and takes a look… that sneaky bitch!_

"_813." He frowns._

"_Jamie, by the time they are supposed to get to my number they will already have chosen you."_

* * *

**Okay so when i did this i kind of left off at an awkward spot, but it'll all be explained later, be prepared for some major Kames hurt/comfort, (nothing between Kendall and James but fluff, basically Kendall comforting James... who is having a panic attack.) the drama is based off of Gustavo... anyways... pleaz reveiw... loves you all! i'll be back with mor ein a bit ;)**


	7. You are such the Turd

**cokay... major hurt James in this, but it's really short... i decided to cut the origional one chapte into three parts, one was chapter 6, the next one was this (chapter 7) then the last part is chapter 8. i tried to incorperate a few lines from the script thatwere included with the piolot eppisode, but i needed my Kames aditions...**

**the way this works is...**

**James POV (Current Reality)**

**Kendall POV (piggybacks from the flashback that ended in 6)**

**Carlos POV (flashback)**

**James POV (Current Reality)**

**Kendall POV (flashback)**

******James POV (Current Reality)**

**Kendall POV (Current Reality)**

**and then i leave you waiting for more ^^... lol read and review! thanx!**

* * *

**James Diamond: - Reality - **

A strong chill slithered down my spine; there he was, sitting there. Gustavo Rocque a somewhat famous producer, haven't seen much of him lately but the important fact was that he was here now. I tried to hold down my nerves.

"Well at least he isn't hideous." I smiled at this. Something I haven't felt around other people for a while. I mean sure, when Kendall to me I was beautiful, I always got a bubbly feeling, yet that feeling always happens when I'm with him. But I was still doubting. Scared to think of how I would change. Big, fat, ugly. But Kendall helps with that, soothing me, my "Knight in Shining Armor."

As I step up, I look back as to how this moment terrified Logan, and the screams and yells I heard through both his and Carlos' attempts.

My stomach sinks as I try to focus, I imagine Kendall standing next to me, holding my hand, comforting me.

* * *

**Kendall Knight: - Continued Flashback - **

James took that fact into consideration. He playfully eyed as Logan approached, Carlos tagging behind.

"Hey Logan you have something on you, let me get it." James jumped his arm forward snatching Logan's number, 811 and pressing it firmly against him, Logan received the former number that James carried.

James patted Logan's shoulder, "yeah, why don't you show me how it's done," Logan raised a brow. "Good luck buddy." James continued.

* * *

"Logan, what where we thinking?" Carlos gulped. "We can't sing."

"Luckily I'm a genius, I'll think of something. Kendall?"

"Beat Box," I snort. James leans over and whispers a comment in my ear.

"Some Genius."

* * *

**James Diamond:**

I counted as each second passed by. 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi. Every so often I would hear cruel remarks and high yells coming from inside the sealed doors. 15 Mississippi, 16 Mississi- , 17, 18. My counting sped up as I became more nervous.

The door slammed as my face shot up, Logan appearing in sight again. A discomforted expression to his face, "You can't go in there, h – he's Satan in the flesh!"

He curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, exhaling heavy pants. I leaned against Kendall, "babe, I'm so scared." He just nodded and pressed a soothing kiss to my hair's crown.

* * *

"811! Next in is 811!" the number was called through the doors. Carlos sitting directly next to me jumped as I ripped off his number and traded.

He looked at me with anger, "what I'm still not ready!" he shrugged.

* * *

**Carlos Garcia: -Flashback-**

It was funny, I'll say that. I really had no intention of leaving Minnesota behind. I knew James was talented, and he would take this seriously, but then again, the guy is mean. He has no empathy.

As I walked through the doors, I noticed a set of guards, both in bright yellow jackets. _Hehehe yellow. _I played in my mind.

I continued to venture with my eyes, spotting the stage I jogged up the steps, noticing a man who looked as to fit Logan's earlier description.

_He so full of himself, his sunglasses, they, they trick you and make you feel like he's not watching, but you can see with the scowl on his face he is. His body weight scares you, because with that size, he's really powerful. ~ Logan_

I wasn't nervous though, as I was handed a microphone, I thought on it for a moment, coming up with an act just to draw attention. I squatted once, microphone on my left, I squatted twice, microphone on my right.

*squirt*

I stood up with a confident smile. That's right, I just let on rip. The man's face grew with anger ready to murder me as he lunged forward. I made a quick escape, and was aided by the assistant.

Retreating through those same double doors, I met my friends gaze.

"Not goin' to Hollywood."

* * *

**James Diamond: - Reality - **

Deep breaths, the man just starred. I was scared, and wished Kendall was holding me. I would assume he was in the other room, but even though it had only been at least 3 minutes and there was only a door separating us, I missed him.

* * *

**Kendall Knight: - Flashback –**

"Number 812, let's go your up." James face contorted with fear, I knew what he was thinking. _God he is so perfect, why can't he see that?_

His lengthy tan arm was slow when it tried connecting with my slip, I caught his grip and pulled his hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Come on Jamie, you can do this. You are prepared, us," I point to myself, Carlos and Logan. "We weren't. You are amazing and I'm not letting you deny it, so please baby, show them what you're made of, do it for us, me and our little one."

I saw the tears dripping from his face, "I love you Kenny." I couldn't resist, I kissed his eyelids as the fluttered down. One to the left, and one to the right.

"I love you too Sweetie, so, so much. Now, go own this!" I said feeling my lips tug to a grin, he shook his head and smiled sheepishly. He turned, this is it, something that could make him, or completely break him. If he makes it, he'll be living the life, hopefully I'll be right by his side (there was no debate on that, we are inseparable so, yeah)and if it breaks him, it'll break me too, but I will build him back up.

* * *

**James Diamond: - Reality –**

I take one final breathe, I continue to imagine for support. Swiping my hair from my eyes, my voice runs for it, no hesitation.

"Huh I'm a hopeless romantic fell in love with a simple idea with a little bit luck and a whole lotta work I can make every one of these visions real"

I smiled, I became confident, there was no stopping me. The song fixed my pounding heart, resting it to ease. This was our song, a song that represented me and Kendall, for some reason. Being it was a really upbeat song, I wanted to show my originality and own personality with in a piece of music,

"So we don't care what the people say and we don't care what they want to do and we don't care about it anymore we do what we want I ain't wasting a no more time its now or never I'm about to get mine It's now or never I'm about to get mine It's now or never."

I prepared for the long stretch of sounds that branched form the word, "oh" but Instead of hearing that, I heard my voice croak, it cracked in and out. I lost it, my one chance at fame. Kendall was right, opportunities like this come once in a life time, and I just blew mine away.

* * *

**Kendall Knight: -Reality -**

_No, no, no! That was perfect what happened? _The remaining three of us snuck in and hid behind a back row of theater seats, I had to see him, I needed to finally see him excited about something, other than his constant worries with the baby.

I listened in, and caught the brunt of the producers comment:

"start over, but um, why don't you go outside get it all together and don't come back in." he said, James nodded and then shot back up, noticing what he said. "you heard me, next! God no talent these days."

James sank to the floor, and the assistant motioned for security, I shot up. No talent? Really? You haven't had a hit in ten years!" I watched as the yellow jacketed men grabbed James' arms and he yelped in fear. That was it, "Leave him alone, let him go!" I darted up to the stage and pounded against their backs. Not flinching once, they sat continued to drag him. I punched on of their faces, and they finally let go. I dropped down and gathered my shaking boyfriend into my arms. This isn't what was supposed to happen.

"James baby, are you okay?" he started to heave in and out, as tears flushed down his cheeks. I turned to the large man, "you are such the turd! You just broke him, everything we have worked so hard to build him up for, you crushed in not even 5 minutes! Does it even phase you to know that you break every person's heart that walks through those doors?"

The man stares in shock, that's right look that way, I dare you, say something, cause I am ready for war. He opens his mouth and I lunge into his move.

"That was, perfect! Screw singing, I just know by that you have what I've been looking for! The fire!"

James started crying even more, and my decision was based off of two things. James, not wanting to rid him of his dreams, I couldn't stand the thought of me hurting him, and also the fact that I didn't really want this. I shook my head no.

"You stupid troll, you don't even see what you do."

I gathered James in my arms, he pressed his head against my chest as I carried his shaking form bridal style. Not looking back once, I made my way out the door, my stupid plan just broke the most important person in the world to me.

* * *

**Just a heads up, James is not mad at Kendall lyk in the tv show! actually he just wants to be held by the person he loves. Anyways... i told you this would be sad... and lyk ima prolly cry when i edit the next part... which should be up in a few hours or so... reveiw? sorry, this is lyk really upsetting but it had to happen... but be prepared for some more Kames Hurt and Comfort/ MAJOR AMOUNTS OF FLUFF :D A special thank to my lovly Cowriter, Ms. Sarah aka henderlover! (ps she created the whole idea over the cops and kidnap, she also wrote the first draft!) :D loves you!**


	8. ¡Authors Note! PLEASE READ

Hello Readers,

Here is what is happening, over time this story, (Just Not Me) has grown as an attachment to some people, to others it was just another piece to read… In my eyes, I have fallen in love with this story, and I know for a fact that its sequels will be amazing as well, if not better. This past month I have ran into multiple blanks with this story. As the author (me) and coauthor (Sarah; henderlover) this story has been very challenging. We know where we want to go with the story line, it's just not working out as we originally imagined.

To sum it all up, I (Jarett) as the original idea designer have decided to redo it… but I am not taking it completely down, I am keeping the original chapters up, until we get back to the original spot we were at… then we will delete the old remains.

The future hopes for this story are to be better, (obviously) longer, and more descriptive/explanatory.

There will be a lot of added parts so please be sure to read it over… the edited chapters will build up after this authors note, and will have the original chapter names followed by the letters **"rw" **(this stands for**r**e**w**rite.)

Another announcement: from this moment on, I am not making any promises as to when new chapters will be up, I know when this was first written I would say, the next chapter will be up in "two days" or "a few hours" I will not do that anymore, when it goes up, if you're following it… it'll be up.

I would like to thank the following:

Sarah; henderlover for co-writing with me! Love you best friend!

Kabe; JamesxKendallxKames for all suggestions given, you rock! And when this is rewritten it will include much, I promise you'll fall in love with it all over again!

AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO COMMENTED, I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET ME DOING THIS!

Thank you, so so very much for your support.

Jarett


	9. ¡Authors Note 2! PLEASE READ

Hello readers, I am adding yet another authors note to notify you that my stories are moving to my new account, by the end of November 24, 2012 this account will be completely drained, my new account is located at ~kendallKAMESjames this is a direct link... please subscribe to it if you are still intrested in the stories i write.

I am very sorry for changing things up, soimeone hacked into my account and i still have access, but the thought of someone else knowing how to get in even after i changed my password and email 3 times is a bit over edge for me... Please continue to follow, till next time

-Jarett

the former Kames Over All, and the new **kendallKAMESjames**


End file.
